Trainer of Legends
by Shinimegami5
Summary: *FIFTH CHAPPIE* Somehow, Team Rocket captures Lugia with their Ho-oh robot! Now, with the help of Ash and friends, Laura must free the silver legendary bird. And who gives them unexpected help all of a sudden? R&R plz! ^.^
1. News of a Powerful Trainer

Shinimegami: Yays! My first Pokémon ficcie! I hope you all like it! ^.^  
  
Lugia: What's it about?  
  
Shinimegami: You'll find out when you read it.  
  
Lugia: Okay.  
  
Shinimegami: Now, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own my character, Laura. ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty walked along the street in the city they had arrived in. Pikachu trotted happily at Ash's side, while Togepi rode safely in Misty's arms.  
  
"What do you think, guys?" Ash asked his friends. "Should we stop at the Pokémon Center? I'm pretty tired from all this walking."  
  
"That sounds good," Brock agreed. "The center's just a bit further ahead." He pointed to the building across the street from them. The trio was about to enter the Pokémon Center, when suddenly, a boy ran right into them. He recovered quickly and looked at Ash, Brock, and Misty.  
  
"I'm sorry," he panted. He carried a weak Flaaffy in his arms. "I was in such a hurry that I didn't see you."  
  
"That's okay," Misty said. "But what's the big rush? Is something wrong with your Flaaffy?"  
  
"It got beaten pretty bad in a battle," the boy explained. "This girl I was battling had really tough Pokémon. I barely made a scratch on them!" Ash perked up at this. He was always looking for big challenges.  
  
"Really?" Ash asked. The boy nodded. "Wow! Which way did this girl go?"  
  
"Last time I saw her, she went to the river," the boy said. He looked off in a direction. "It's not far from the city. Anyway, I have to get Flaaffy healed."  
  
"Okay," Ash said. The boy disappeared into the Pokémon Center, while Ash and his friends ran off towards the river.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't see her anywhere," Misty said. She and the others had made their way to the river, but there was no sign of the girl.  
  
"Maybe we should take a break," Brock suggested. "We can always look for her later." Ash sighed and nodded. He had really wanted to find that girl and challenge her to a battle. Pikachu copied his sigh. They all sat down under a tree next to the river. Golden sunlight poured through the leaves, making small patterns on the grass. Ash started to nod off, when something hit his head from above.  
  
"What's this?" Ash asked, rubbing his head. He picked up the half-eaten apple that fell from the tree.  
  
"Looks like something's been eating it," Misty said. Togepi started chirping happily at something up in the tree. "What is it, Togepi?" She looked up and saw a Pichu staring down at them from the tree.  
  
"Hey, look you guys," Misty said again. "It's a Pichu!" Ash, Brock, and Pikachu looked up at the Pichu. It made a motion with its small paws that suggested it wanted the apple back.  
  
"I wonder if that's a wild Pichu," Ash said. Brock picked the apple off the ground and tossed it back up to the little electric mouse. The Pichu caught with a bit of difficulty, then started eating it again.  
  
"I don't know, Ash," Brock said. "It probably is, since it's out here all by itself."  
  
"Then maybe I can capture it!" Ash said, standing up. The Pichu seemed to know what Ash was going to try and do, because it dropped the apple and bolted away.  
  
"I don't think it wanted you to capture it, Ash," Misty said.  
  
"Let's follow it!" Ash said. He ran off after the Pichu with Pikachu at his side. Brock and Misty had no choice but to follow him. They ran along the river for some ways, when they saw the Pichu run towards a girl sitting on the edge of the river.  
  
The girl was dressed completely in black. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a loose, waist-length braid, showing her long, crystal- like earrings. A silver feather hung from her neck. Silver-framed glasses covered her lightning-blue eyes. She looked like she was drawing on a sketch pad. The Pichu quickly ran up to her, and climbed on her shoulder. Ash and the others stopped in front of her.  
  
"Is that your Pichu?" Ash asked. The girl looked up at them and nodded.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "Did you think it was wild?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Ash said a little sheepishly. "We're sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," the girl assured. "Lots of trainers think Pichu's wild when she's out on her own. She likes to go off by herself sometimes. I don't worry that much because she has good instincts."  
  
"You're right about that," Brock said. "Your Pichu ran off when Ash was going to try and capture it."  
  
"Well, I can't blame you for trying to capture her," the girl said. "Pichu's practically one-of-a-kind in my book." She stroked the Pichu's fur softly.  
  
"By the way, my name's Ash," Ash said. "These are my friends, Brock and Misty. And this is my Pikachu."  
  
"My name's Laura," the girl said. "It's nice to meet you guys."  
  
"So, you said that your Pichu's practically one-of-a-kind?" Misty asked. "How come?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't really know," Laura admitted. "I just know there's something special about her. And I know there's something special about all my other Pokemon. Plus, they're really strong, too."  
  
"Really strong?" Ash questioned. "Like how strong?" He had a feeling that this was the girl he was looking for.  
  
"Kick-butt strong," Laura said. "Why, just a little while ago, I battle this kid with a Flaaffy. He barely even scratched my Pokémon, truthfully."  
  
"Then you're the person I've been looking for!" Ash exclaimed, excited. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Laura put her sketch pad in her bag and stood up with Pichu on her shoulder.  
  
"You're on," Laura said. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." Ash smiled and went to get his Pokemon prepared.  
  
'I hope you're ready, Ash,' Laura thought, 'because I'll bet you've never faced a Pokémon trainer like me before.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe, almost like a cliffhanger, huh?  
  
Lugia: You've always liked doing cliffhangers.  
  
Shinimegami: Yep.  
  
Lugia: By the way, are you going to do the fan mail thing you did in your other fics?  
  
Shinimegami: Oh yah, I almost forgot about that. *looks at the readers* Heh, in my other fics, I do a thing with fan mail. It's when you get to send items to the Pokémon cast in your reviews. You can send anything you'd like! For some examples, you can see my other fics. ^.^  
  
Lugia: Don't forget the other part.  
  
Shinimegami: Oh yah. Once again, the fan mail idea doesn't belong to me. The credit for the idea for fan mail goes to Wingzero.  
  
Lugia: Do you think I'll get anything?  
  
Shinimegami: You might, but the reviewers will probably send stuff to the original Pokémon cast. But don't worry, I'll always give you stuff.  
  
Lugia: Okay. ^.^  
  
Shinimegami: Anyway, that's the first chappie! I hope you liked it! So R&R, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Ja Ne! ^.^ 


	2. The Toughest Battle

Shinimegami: You know, let's just forget the fan mail this time.  
  
Lugia: Why?  
  
Shinimegami: I just don't want to copy Wingzero's ideas anymore, that's all.  
  
Lugia: Oh, okay.  
  
Shinimegami: But the Pokémon cast can still talk before and after the chapters.  
  
Pokémon cast: Yay! ^_______________^  
  
Lugia: I think they like that.  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe, yah. Anyway, on with the second chappie!  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon, therefore, you can NOT sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash took off his backpack and placed it on the grass. He breathed deeply as he prepared for his battle with Laura.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"I have to," Ash said. "This battle with help me on my way to the Johto League."  
  
"I guess you're right," Brock said, "but remember what that boy said. His Pokémon barely even left a scratch on hers!" Ash sighed.  
  
"I know," Ash said," but I have to try!" He and his friends turned to Laura. She now had six Pokéballs connected to her waist by a silver belt. Her Pichu was still on her shoulder.  
  
"Ready, Ash?" Laura asked, as if daring him to accept.  
  
"You bet!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, copying his trainer.  
  
"Then let the battle begin," said Laura. Ash grinned and took out a Pokéball.  
  
"Go, Cyndaquil!" Ash cried, throwing the Pokéball. The small fire-type Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. Laura took a Pokéball from her belt.  
  
"Go, Vaporeon!" cried Laura. Vaporeon appeared with another flash of light, swishing its finned tail. It sat down a distance from Ash's Cyndaquil.  
  
"Cyndaquil, Quick Attack!" Ash said. Cyndaquil dashed forward, but Laura's Vaporeon simply dodged it.  
  
"What?" Ash cried. "How'd it dodge so fast?!"  
  
"Alright, Vaporeon!" said Laura. "Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon fired a huge blast of water from its mouth, hitting Cyndaquil head-on. It was still conscious, but very weak.  
  
"Come on, Cyndaquil!" Ash said. "Get back up and use Flamethrower!" Hot flames erupted from Cyndaquil's back. A burst of fire shot from its mouth at Vaporeon. The water-type was hit, but it made no attempt to stop them.  
  
"That's right, Vaporeon, the fire's no match for you!" Laura said. "Now take it out with an Aurora Beam!" A beam with an aurora of colors shot from Vaporeon's mouth and hit Cyndaquil, defeating it.  
  
"No, Cyndaquil!" Ash cried. "Alright, return." He called Cyndaquil back.  
  
"Great job, Vaporeon!" Laura praised her Pokémon. She pet her Vaporeon's head and then called it back. Ash took out his Lureball.  
  
"Go, Totodile!" said Ash. The energetic water-type appeared with the flash of light.  
  
"Be careful, Ash," warned Brock. "After all, she defeated Cyndaquil with only two hits!"  
  
"Brock's right," Misty agreed. "Who knows how strong her other Pokémon are?"  
  
"Right," Ash said. "Okay, Totodile, you have to be focused right now and...uh..." Totodile just started dancing around happily. Ash blushed. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of another trainer. Laura just smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Ash," she said. "Your Totodile's just really energetic, that's all. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on it! Go, Fearow!" Fearow appeared with another flash of white light, cawing and flapping its large wings.  
  
"Totodile, Water Gun!" Ash cried. Totodile danced around a bit more before firing a surge of water at Fearow. The bird was drenched with water, but it hardly showed signs of any weakness.  
  
"Come on, Fearow!" said Laura. "Use your Razor Wind!" Fearow began to flap its wings, then faster and faster, shaking the water off. A huge gust of wind was created and hit Totodile, knocking it to the ground.  
  
"You can do it, Totodile!" Ash cried. "Get up and use your Bite!" Totodile slowly got up, then jumped at Fearow with its powerful jaw open. Fearow flapped its wings once and got out of the way.  
  
"That's it, Fearow!" Laura cheered. "Now get it with a Double-Edge!" Fearow cawed again and dove at Totodile, hitting it hard and knocking it out cold.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Ash. "Totodile! Argh, return." Totodile was called back into its ball. Fearow also returned to its Pokéball after it received praise from its master. Ash thought for a minute, then sent out another of his Pokémon.  
  
"Bayleef, go!" Ash said. Bayleef appeared, rustling its leaves and looking confident. Laura looked at Bayleef before taking out a Fastball.  
  
"Go for it, Rapidash!" Laura shouted. The fire horse whinnied as it appeared. It tossed its flaming head and pawed the ground with its hooves. Red eyes stared at Ash's Bayleef, daring it to strike.  
  
"Bayleef, hit it with a Vine Whip!" Ash ordered. Vines sprang out from the leaves around Bayleef's neck. They coiled around Rapidash tightly, preventing it from moving. Suddenly, the fire on the horse's body grew bigger and hotter, and Bayleef cried in pain. It released the vines from Rapidash's body.  
  
"Nice job, Rapidash!" said Laura. "Now use your Fire Spin!" Fire shot from Rapidash's mouth and circled around Bayleef, trapping it. Bayleef jerked and stuggled, but the fire stayed put.  
  
"No, Bayleef!" shouted Ash. "Try and get free and use your Body Slam!" Bayleef tried, but the flames were secure around its body.  
  
"Great, now use Iron Tail!" Laura said. Rapidash's flaming tail started glowing brightly. It ran forward at an incredible speed lashed Bayleef with its now-iron tail. The grass-type couldn't take it, and fainted.  
  
"Wow, that boy was right," Misty said as Ash called Bayleef back. "Laura's Pokémon are really strong." Laura patted Rapidash's neck and also called it back into its ball.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Laura teased.  
  
"No way!" said Ash. He looked down at Pikachu. "Give it a try, Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu said, smiling. It jumped out, ready to fight. Laura took a Pokéball from her belt.  
  
"Go, Umbreon!" Laura cried. The black, fox-like Pokémon appeared with a flash of light. The golden rings on its ears, legs, and tail glowed slightly as it stared right into Pikachu with its deep, red eyes.  
  
"Go get it, Pikachu!" Ash said. "Thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu's cheeks sparked, and a huge thunderbolt struck Umbreon. It screeched in pain, but stood it's ground.  
  
"That's it, Umbreon!" Laura said. "Now use Faint Attack!" Umbreon created two illusions of itself and circled Pikachu. The electric mouse looked from one to the other in confusion. When all three sprang forward, Pikachu shocked one, only to find it was an illusion. The really Umbreon rammed Pikachu from behind, catching it off guard.  
  
"Don't give up, Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Use your Quick Attack!" Pikachu sped quickly around Umbreon, trying to confuse it before attacking. Umbreon did its best to follow its movement.  
  
"Umbreon, don't try to track it!" Laura cried. "Wait until the right moment!" Umbreon obeyed and stood where it was. When Pikachu decided to strike, Umbreon leapt up and pounced on it, sending it to the ground.  
  
"Pikachu!" cried Ash, worriedly. "Are you okay?" Pikachu seemed weak, but it stood up, showing it wanted to continue.  
  
"Great!" Ash said. "Then attack Umbreon with Thundershock!" It took all the strength Pikachu could muster to create enough electricity for its attack. The bolt shot towards Umbreon, but it dodged quickly.  
  
"It's tired, Umbreon!" Laura cried. "Finish it off with Shadow Ball!" Umbreon generated a dark, shadowy ball in front of it, and shot it directly at Pikachu. Pikachu yelled as it was hit, and fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu stood up a little and gave a small piece sign before it dropped to the ground.  
  
"It's okay," Ash said, picking the mouse up and putting it near his backpack. "You did great." Umbreon rubbed against Laura's leg. She stroked the black fur before calling it back. Ash started to sweat slightly. He had never faced a trainer as tough as Laura before. He took out another Pokéball.  
  
"Alright, go, Noctowl!" he cried. The owl appeared in a flash of light, following with a few sparkles of red. It hooted loudly and blinked its large eyes.  
  
"Okay, Pichu," Laura said, turning to the little Pokémon on her shoulder. "Now it's your turn! Go show that Noctowl what you're made of!"  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu said happily. It hopped off Laura's shoulder and stood in front of Ash's Noctowl.  
  
"Noctowl, use Confusion!" Ash cried. The owl's eyes glowed a light red and focused on Pichu. Pichu was lifted into the air and then thrown back down again.  
  
"You can do it, Pichu!" cried Laura. "Use Sweet Kiss!" Pichu giggled, jumped up, and gave Noctowl a sweet, little kiss. Noctowl blushed, and became giddy and confused.  
  
"C'mon, Noctowl!" said Ash. "Use Hypnosis!" Noctowl tried to concentrate on using its attack, but it ended up whacking itself with its wing.  
  
"Alright!" cheered Laura. "Pichu, get it with Headbutt!" Pichu ran forward and rammed its head into Noctowl.  
  
"Take Down!" Ash shouted desperately. Noctowl managed to fight its confusion, and dove at Pichu. Pichu hit the ground, but got right back up.  
  
"Pichu, finish it with Thunder!" cried Laura. Pichu's cheeks began to spark dangerously. A huge bolt of electricity was shot at Noctowl, electrifying it. The owl fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
"No, Noctowl!" cried Ash. He sighed and called it back to its ball. Pichu leapt into Laura's arms happily.  
  
"You did great, Pichu!" Laura said, smiling.  
  
"Pichu pi!" Pichu said, copying the smile.  
  
Ash took out the Pokéball with his last Pokémon. How could he beat Laura? Sure, it wouldn't make a difference if he defeated Laura's last Pokémon, but he wanted to see what it was.  
  
Laura was smiling inside. She couldn't wait for Ash to send out his last Pokémon. She was interested of what it might be. Not only that, but Laura wanted to see the expression on its face along with Ash and the others when she would send out its opponent. The toughest opponent in its life...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: AUGH! Why do you always put cliffhangers?!  
  
Shinimegami: I just do.  
  
Brock: So, what are the Pokémon that'll be fighting?  
  
Shinimegami: I'm not telling.  
  
Misty: Why?  
  
Shinimegami: It's a surprise. ^.^  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi! (I like surprises!) ^.^  
  
Lugia: So do I.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth: *come out of nowhere* And how come WE'RE not in the story?!  
  
Shinimegami: Oh shut up. You guys will get your chance.  
  
Gary: What about me?  
  
Shinimegami: I don't know about you.  
  
Gary: Oh, okay.  
  
Shinimegami: Anyway, what Pokémon does Laura have? What will be its opponent? Hehe, find out next chappie! 


	3. Lugia Revealed!

Shinimegami: Today, I am officially 14! ^.^  
  
Lugia: Happy birthday! ^.^  
  
Misty: Are you gonna have a party or something?  
  
Shinimegami: A surprise party was thrown for me in my Harpie Lady fic. Hehe, I even got to use Téa as my piñata.  
  
Jesse: How come we weren't invited?  
  
Shinimegami: It's all the way in the Yu-Gi-Oh section. Don't worry, though. I saved you all some of the cake Bakura baked for me.  
  
Ash: Cake?! Cool!  
  
Shinimegami: Don't go overboard, Ash. You'll get your share.  
  
Ash: Okay.  
  
James: Can we play some games?  
  
Shinimegami: Sure.  
  
Everybody: Yay!  
  
Shinimegami: Yep. And meanwhile, on with chappie #3!  
  
Disclaimers: I...don't...own...Pokémon! NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Send out your last Pokémon, Ash," said Laura. "I'm waiting." Ash sighed and took out his last Pokéball.  
  
"Go, Charizard!" shouted Ash. (A/N. Alright, alright, I know Ash set his Charizard free, but he still has it in this fic! Okay? Okay.) Charizard let out a roar as it appeared in the flash of white light. Laura smiled and took out a Masterball.  
  
"A Masterball?" questioned Misty with a little worry. "You can guess there's a powerful Pokémon in that."  
  
"You guessed correctly! Go, Lugia!" yelled Laura. Ash and the others gasped. The silver-feathered legendary bird appeared in the flash of light with its great cry. Lugia looked down at Charizard, who gave a low growl.  
  
"Lugia?!" Ash exclaimed. "How...how did she capture it?!"  
  
"Whirlpool attack!" cried Laura, bringing Ash back to the battle. Lugia raised its great wings and a huge whirlpool rose from the river next to them. Charizard took flight and dodged it.  
  
"Quick, Charizard!" said Ash. "Use Flamethrower!" Hot fire erupted from Charizard's mouth at Lugia.  
  
"Use Psychic!" shouted Laura. Lugia's eyes glowed a brilliant blue and sent the fire back towards Charizard. The dragon growled in pain as it was hit by its own attack.  
  
"Come on, Charizard!" cried Ash. "Get up and use Fire Spin!" Charizard got up and shot more fire at Lugia.  
  
"Fly away and dodge it, Lugia!" Laura said. The huge bird shot up into the air with one flap of its wings, avoiding the flames.  
  
"Now, Lugia!" yelled Laura again. "Finish it off! Aeroblast attack!" A glowing ball of energy formed in Lugia's mouth. Multiple beams formed into a single, huge one and was launched at Charizard. The large fire-type was hit head-on and collided with the ground. It growled once more before fainting on the ground.  
  
"Alright!" Laura cheered. "We did it! Great job, Lugia!" Lugia flew back down to the ground and landed in front of Laura.  
  
"Thank you," Lugia thought-spoke. Laura hugged the legendary bird's neck. Ash knelt down next to Charizard.  
  
"You did great," Ash said. "You deserve a good rest." He held out the Pokéball and called Charizard back. Ash stood and looked up at Lugia. He couldn't believe that Laura had actually caught it. The legendary bird of the sea...  
  
"Great battle, Ash," said Laura. "You were pretty tough."  
  
"Thanks," Ash said. He gazed up at Lugia again. Then he asked without thinking, "How did you catch it?" Laura giggled.  
  
"Well, I caught it at the Whirl Islands," she said, while holding up the silver feather around her neck. "I had the Silver Wing with me, too. Since it's one of Lugia's feathers and has the same scent, Lugia came to me. I didn't want to hurt it in battle, so I just used the Masterball I had been saving."  
  
"That's pretty neat," said Misty. "You seem to like Lugia a lot."  
  
"Yeah, Lugia's my favorite Pokémon," Laura said. "It's just so pretty. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to it." Suddenly, there was a loud growling sound. Ash blushed.  
  
"Hehe, guess I got a little hungry," he admitted.  
  
"A little?" asked Brock. "Knowing you, 'a little' can mean an all-you- can-eat buffet." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Why don't we go back to that town for lunch?" Laura suggested. "I'll buy."  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Ash exclaimed, resisting the erge to hug her. Laura held out the Masterball to Lugia.  
  
"Come on back, Lugia," she said. "I wish you could stay out, but you might attract too much attention."  
  
"I understand," Lugia said, and returned to the Masterball. Laura put the Masterball back on her belt with the rest of the balls.  
  
"Race ya back to town!" cried Laura. She ran off and the others followed behind. They were a long distance away when bubbles started rising around two bamboo sticks that were sticking out of the river. Just then, two figures burst out of the water.  
  
"I TOLD you the bamboo stick thing was a bad idea!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I couldn't see anything, idiot!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jesse!"  
  
"Oh, forget it, James! Let's just see if Meowth saw anything worth something." Meowth leapt out of a nearby tree.  
  
"Well? What did you see?" asked Jesse.  
  
"It was great!" cried Meowth. "You wouldn't believe da kinda Pokémon dis girl had! I mean, dey were just all over da place! And dey were kickin' a lotta-"  
  
"Just tell us what Pokémon she had!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Well, she had a Rapidash, a Fearow, an Umbreon, a Vaporeon, a Pichu," Meowth said, counting on his paws.  
  
"That's only five," stated James.  
  
"Heh, it's not like you two are gonna believe me when I tell ya her last Pokémon," said Meowth, crossing his arms.  
  
"Try us," Jesse said.  
  
"You might not believe me," Meowth said, as if trying to annoy them.  
  
"What is it?" asked James.  
  
"It was pretty powerful, and may be even unbeatable," said Meowth.  
  
"Tell us!" demanded Jesse.  
  
"It's really rare, actually one-of-a-kind," Meowth said, smiling slyly.  
  
"JUST TELL US WHAT IT IS ALREADY!!" shouted Jesse and James in unison.  
  
"Okay, okay," Meowth gave in. "Dat girl's got Lugia." Jesse and James stared at Meowth with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?" James asked. "She really has Lugia?" Meowth nodded.  
  
"Dat's what I saw in da tree," he said. "And you guys gotta know I'm tellin' da truth, since you two couldn't see nothin' from da river."  
  
"Alright, we believe you!" said Jesse.  
  
"You know what we gotta do now, right?" asked Meowth.  
  
"Of course!" James said. "We have to get that Lugia for the boss!"  
  
"And since Lugia's a legendary Pokémon, the boss would definitely be pleased!" said Jesse, excitedly. "We might even get a raise or promotion!"  
  
"Yep!" said Meowth. "And dat's not all! Dat girl's other Pokémon totally beat up da twerp's! We could get an extra bonus for catching those, too!"  
  
"And it gives us a chance to use our new secret weapon we were saving for a special occasion," James said. "If we add a few adjustments to it, it'll work perfectly!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Jesse. "Let's get to it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in town, Laura sat with Ash and the others at a table outside a restaurant.  
  
"Thanks again for paying for our lunch, Laura!" said Ash while devouring his cheeseburger.  
  
"No problem," Laura replied, taking a sip from her soda. "From the looks of it, you were pretty hungry."  
  
"Ash is always that way," said Misty. "It happens all the time." Ash grinned sheepishly and finished his meal.  
  
"So, Laura," Ash said. "How did you get your Pokémon so strong?"  
  
"I guess I just trained a lot," Laura said, watching her Pichu as it drank some of her soda. "I've been with my Pokémon for a pretty long time, so we've had plenty of time for training."  
  
"You ever faced the Elite Four?" asked Ash, as his Pikachu munched on some fries.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Laura. "I've beaten them a bunch of times."  
  
"Really?" asked Brock.  
  
"Yep," replied Laura. "I'm the top Pokémon trainer in Johto. I forgot to mention that earlier."  
  
"No wonder I couldn't beat your Pokémon," said Ash.  
  
"So, do you collect gym badges?" Laura asked.  
  
"You bet!" said Ash. He pulled back one side of his vest to show six Johto gym badges. "I've already collected all eight from Kanto."  
  
"Cool," said Laura, impressed. "I'm thinking of going to Kanto to challenge the gyms there."  
  
"That'd be neat," said Brock. "You'd be facing me and Misty if you did."  
  
"Yeah, I had a feeling you two were Kanto gym leaders," said Laura. "If I do decide to head to Kanto, I'll look forward to seeing you guys in the arena." Brock and Misty agreed.  
  
"Well, thanks again for buying us lunch," Ash said, standing up.  
  
"You're welcome," Laura said, also getting up. "Good luck with getting your last two Johto badges."  
  
"Thanks," said Ash, letting Pikachu jump onto his shoulder. "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."  
  
"I'd like that," Laura said. Pichu climbed up her shirt and onto her shoulder like Pikachu. "See you later!"  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty said their good-byes and walked off down the street. Laura smiled and walked in the opposite direction. She was glad she had met Ash and his friends.  
  
Laura walked along next to the river where she and Ash had battled. She was thinking of where she would go next, when two voices broke her thoughts.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
Laura whipped around and looked behind her. The only thing she saw were trees and bushes. Suddenly, two tall, weird-looking bushes jumped out from behind a tree.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
The bushes were thrown off to reveal two teenagers in white costumes with black gloves and boots.  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Woooobbuffet!" cried a Wobbuffet, appearing out of its Pokéball. A Meowth jumped out of another tree and kicked the Wobbuffet in the head.  
  
"Quit stealin' my line!" the Meowth shouted. "Hehe, Meowth! That's right!" Jesse called Wobbuffet back angrily. Laura stood there with a slightly surprised expression on her face. Pichu's expression was the same.  
  
"Uh, that's nice," Laura said, breaking the small silence. "I gotta go now." She turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Jesse. "We've come to take your Pokémon, and we're not leaving until we get them!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Hehe, sorry for the lame ending this chapter. I kinda stink at endings and stuff like that.  
  
Lugia: Don't worry about it. It's your birthday, after all.  
  
Shinimegami: Yah, you're right. Anybody want to play "I've Never" again?  
  
Meowth: Are you kidding? James is still drunk from the last game.  
  
Shinimegami: *sigh* I TOLD Gary we should have used Code Red to drink in that game...  
  
Gary: How was I supposed to know James was gonna sneak drinks between turns?  
  
Ash: Wait a minute! You have Code Red?  
  
Shinimegami: Yah.  
  
Ash: Where?  
  
Shinimegami: In the fridge. *points to the fridge*  
  
Ash: *makes a mad dash towards the fridge*  
  
Shinimegami: He must like Code Red as much as I do.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu pi... (If only you knew...)  
  
Shinimegami: Heh, anyway, I hope you all liked the chappie! R&R, and I'll see you all later! ^.^  
  
Everybody: Ja Ne! 


	4. Here Comes Team Rocket!

Shinimegami: *sings* Guess who's back? Back again?  
  
Ash: Uh, you are?  
  
Shinimegami: ASH! You didn't let me finish the song!  
  
Brock: That would take too long.  
  
Shinimegami: Ah, forget it. Let's just move onto the 4th chappie! ^.^  
  
Lugia: Shinimegami does not own Pokémon. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" said Jesse. "We're here to take your Pokémon, and we're not leaving until we have them!"  
  
"Maybe you're not, but I am," said Laura, walking away. Meowth suddenly jumped in front of her.  
  
"I don't think ya understand how dis works," he said. Laura's eyes widened a little when she saw the Meowth was talking.  
  
"We're da top members of Team Rocket!" Meowth continued. "Da masters of stealin' Pokémon! And it's yours we're after dis time! You should be scared outta your wits!"  
  
"I don't think so," said Laura, walking past Meowth.  
  
"This isn't working out how I planned it would," muttered James.  
  
"It never does," sighed Jesse.  
  
"Would you two quit yappin'?" cried Meowth. "Challenge her to a Pokémon battle!"  
  
"But, I thought you said that girl beat the twerp's Pokémon!" cried Jesse.  
  
"And we always get beaten by him!" James panicked.  
  
"Yah, but if you two keep 'er busy wit a Pokémon battle, I can go get our secret weapon!" explained Meowth. Jesse and James blinked.  
  
"Ohhhhh," they said in unison. "We'll do it!"  
  
"Now hurry up! She's gettin' away!" said Meowth, running off. Jesse and James each whipped out a Pokéball.  
  
"Alright, girl, we challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" said Jesse, loudly. Laura stopped and turned around. She wasn't the type to turn down a challenge.  
  
"Okay, you're on!" Laura said.  
  
"Pi pichu pi!" agreed Pichu, with a confident glint in her eyes.  
  
"Go, Arbok!" said Jesse, throwing her Pokéball.  
  
"Wheezing, go!" James said, throwing his. Both balls burst open and the two poison-types emerged. Laura took a Pokéball and a Fastball from her belt.  
  
"I choose Fearow and Rapidash!" cried Laura, releasing her Pokémon.  
  
"Arbok!" said Jesse. "Use a Poison Sting on that Fearow!"  
  
"Blind that Rapidash with a Smokescreen, Wheezing!" cried James. Wheezing emitted a large cloud of black smoke at Rapidash, while the huge cobra arched its head back and fired a fury of poison barbs at Fearow.  
  
"Fearow!" Laura cried. "Try and dodge it, then use Drill Peck!" Fearow flapped its large wings and dodged the poison barbs. It then spun through the air and dove at Arbok, striking the snake with its long beak. Arbok cried loudly in pain.  
  
Laura quickly turned her attention to Rapidash, who was whinnying in the midst of the black smoke. She had never battled with two Pokémon out at the same time, and began to panic slightly. Just then, an idea came to her.  
  
"Fearow, use your Razor Wind to blow away the smoke!" Laura shouted. Fearow seemed to realize that Rapidash was in trouble, and quickly created a strong wind with its wings.  
  
"Rapidash!" Laura cried to the fire horse. "When the smoke is clear, get Wheezing with a Take Down!" The thick smoke was blown away, and Rapidash could see once more. Its hooves thundered against the ground as it charged at Wheezing, hitting the poison-type with a deadly force. Wheezing fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
"Wheezing! No!" cried James. He sighed heavily as he called his Pokémon back.  
  
"Hurry, Arbok!" yelled Jesse in panic. "Get that bird with your Wrap attack!" Arbok was weak, but it hissed and stretched its coils out towards Fearow.  
  
"Arbok's weak, Fearow, so finish it with Double-Edge!" shouted Laura. Fearow easily dodged the cobra's attack and flew straight into it, knocking it unconscious.  
  
"Arbok!" cried Jesse. "Argh, return!" She called her Pokémon back.  
  
"You two were great!" Laura complimented Fearow and Rapidash. "You guys deserve to rest a bit after that." She held out the Pokéball and Fastball and her two Pokémon returned. Jesse and James each took out another Pokéball.  
  
"It's not over yet, kid!" said James. "Go, Victreebel!" The grass/poison-type appeared with a high-pitched cry and suddenly bit down on James' head. James struggled violently while yelling for Victreebel to let go. Jesse sighed angrily. Laura took the Masterball from her belt.  
  
"Lugia!" shouted Laura. Lugia appeared singing a portion of its song and floated in midair with a majestic look. Jesse and James looked up at the legendary bird with wide eyes. Just then, Meowth leapt out of the bushes.  
  
"It's ready!" he said happily. "And I see everything is in order! Let's get to it!" Jesse and James simply continued to stare at Lugia. Meowth growled, jumped up, and scratched both of their faces.  
  
"Don't just stand there gawkin' at it!" Meowth shouted. "The secret weapon's behind dose trees! Go already!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" James said, calling back Victreebel. The trio ran back into the bushes and trees, leaving Laura, Pichu, and Lugia somewhat confused.  
  
"Well... that was weird," said Laura, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I agree," Lugia nodded. "It seems very strange, though."  
  
"Pichu pi..." agreed Pichu.  
  
"Yeah, I have this bad feeling now," Laura said.  
  
"As do I," said Lugia. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound and something large appeared before them. Three voices were laughing and Laura looked up at the large object.  
  
"Wha?" stammered Laura. "A... giant Ho-oh robot??" And so it was. Jesse, James, and Meowth were the pilots of a huge robot of the legendary Ho-oh. It looked almost exactly like the real thing, except it looked much bigger than Ho-oh would be.  
  
"How do ya like dis?" asked Meowth from inside. "Lugia's arch rival! Dis'll match dat legendary bird of yours!" Laura glared at the machine. Pichu copied the glare and its cheeks began to spark slightly.  
  
"You three will do NOTHING to Lugia!" shouted Laura. "I won't let you!"  
  
"We'll just see about that!" challenged Jesse. "Meowth, activate the Sacred Fire attack!"  
  
"Gotcha!" said Meowth, pushing the correct button. The robotic Ho-oh's beak opened up and the inside glowed a brilliant red.  
  
"They're preparing to use one of Ho-oh's moves," said Laura. "Sacred Fire. That's like Ho-oh's best attack!"  
  
"Then I'll match it with my own," said Lugia. It flapped its huge wings and soared up into the air. A golden ball of energy formed in its mouth and the multiple beams started to form.  
  
"Lugia's going to use its Aeroblast attack!" James cried. "What should we do?!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Meowth calmly. "I'll just switch our attack to full power!" He moved a lever up all the way. Fire erupted from "Ho-oh's" beak and circled its body before shooting up towards Lugia. The silver legendary bird was prepared and fired its Aeroblast attack. The two attacks collided, but then the fire pushed Lugia's attack back and erupted around the bird.  
  
"Lugia!!!" Laura screamed. The stream of fire ended, allowing Lugia to be seen. Black ash covered its feathered body; it looked badly burned.  
  
"It worked!" exclaimed Jesse.  
  
"Now let's finish da job!" said Meowth. He pushed another button and the mechanical Ho-oh took flight. With the pull of another lever, a compartment on the bottom of the robot opened up and a large, steel cage emerged. The door to it opened and the Ho-oh robot flew over to where Lugia was floating. Lugia was too weak to fight back as it was scooped up into the cage. The door snapped shut and there was a locking sound. The robot of Ho-oh turned around in midair and started to fly away.  
  
"We did it!" Jesse, James, and Meowth chorused happily. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Master!" Lugia cried weakly from the cage. "Please! Help me!"  
  
"Lugia!" yelled Laura again. She quickly sent out her Rapidash again. Laura mounted it with grace and the fire horse raced after Team Rocket.  
  
'Please hold on, Lugia,' thought Laura as her Rapidash ran beneath her. 'I'm coming!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James: You mean... we actually got Lugia???  
  
Meowth: That's a first!  
  
Jesse: What do you mean? We've caught Pokémon before!  
  
Meowth: Sure, James has, but you couldn't catch a Pokémon on your own if you tried!  
  
Jesse: I caught that Lickitung, didn't I?!  
  
Meowth: That was just pure luck.  
  
Jesse: *whips out her paper fan of death and beats Meowth on the head with it*  
  
Meowth: @_@  
  
Shinimegami: Hey! Don't take up all the space, guys!  
  
Jesse: *doesn't seem to know it's the authoress and hits her with her paper fan*  
  
Shinimegami: *stands there and looks at Jesse*  
  
Ash: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone (except Jesse and Shinimegami): *run for the hills*  
  
Jesse: *looks at her paper fan* Ehehehehehehehehe. *turns and runs for her life*  
  
Shinimegami: *blinks* Uh... okay. It's not like that hurt, or anything... *turns to the readers* Well, that's another chapter! Hope you all R&R! Ja Ne! ^.~ 


	5. A Sudden Meeting

Shinimegami: Yay! One more week before Christmas vacation!  
  
Ash: That doesn't mean you're gonna stop writing fics for a while, does it?  
  
Shinimegami: Well, sure, I might take a little break, but I'll still keep writing them.  
  
Everyone: ^_______________________________^  
  
Shinimegami: Okay, now, on with chapter #5!  
  
Lugia: Master does not own Pokémon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where should we head to now, Ash?" asked Brock as they walked along the dirt road.  
  
"Mahogany Town," answered Ash. "I need to get a Glacier Badge from the gym leader there."  
  
The trio kept walking, and then suddenly heard a motor-like sound that seemed to get louder every second.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Misty. Togepi suddenly began chirping excitedly in her arms and reached up to something in the air. The gang looked up and saw...  
  
"Hey guys, that looks like Ho-oh!" exclaimed Ash. He pointed up to the large flying Pokémon above them.  
  
"I dunno, Ash," said Brock. "I don't think that Ho-oh would make a sound like that." They heard a small creak with every flap of the bird's wings. Suddenly, they noticed the large cage under Ho-oh that contained Lugia.  
  
"Lugia!" cried Ash, Brock, and Misty in unison. The silver bird opened its eyes and looked down at the three.  
  
"I don't get it," said Misty. "Lugia looks so weak. How come it can't just free itself with its psychic powers?"  
  
"Hey, Lugia!" Ash called up to the legendary bird. Lugia didn't have time to respond, because "Ho-oh" stopped and hovered in the air and turned to face Ash, Brock, and Misty.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To-"  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
A loud thundering of hoof beats filled the air and Laura and her Rapidash came bolting out of the brush.  
  
"RUNAWAY RAPIDASH!" cried Brock as he and his friends did their best to dodge the charging fire horse. Rapidash whinnied as it saw the three Pokémon trainers in its path, and its hooves dug into the ground as it tried to stop in time. Pichu held on to Laura's shoulder for dear life as the horse came to a halt.  
  
"Sorry, are you guys okay?" asked Laura as she got off her Pokémon.  
  
"Never better," said Ash, getting up off the ground.  
  
"Master!" cried Lugia from the cage.  
  
"Lugia!" Laura cried from the ground. Pichu and Rapidash also cried up to their fellow Pokémon. "Team Rocket, give me back Lugia right now!"  
  
"You really think we'll just give it to you?" asked Jesse from the Ho-oh robot. "You didn't even let us finish our motto!"  
  
"That's right!" said James. "And you didn't even let us get to the best part!"  
  
"Look, I don't care about your stupid motto, I just want Lugia back!" shouted Laura.  
  
"Well, tough!" said Meowth. "You'll only get it back if ya beat us in a Pokémon-" He was cut off abruptly when Jesse and James suddenly clamped their hands over his mouth.  
  
"Meowth, don't challenge that girl to a Pokémon battle!" said Jesse.  
  
"Why in da heck not?!" asked Meowth.  
  
"Remember the last time we battled her?" asked James. "She creamed us!"  
  
"Yah, but we got dis Ho-oh robot now!" said Meowth. "We can just fight with it instead of your Pokémon."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right!" said Jesse and James in unison. "We can easily beat those twerps with this!"  
  
"Honestly, you humans..." sighed Meowth. He pressed a few buttons and switched the robot into its attack mode. (A/N. Kinda like in Duel Monsters, huh? ^-^)  
  
"Charge up the Sacred Fire attack, Meowth!" said Jesse. A faint red appeared in the back of "Ho-oh's" beak.  
  
"Come on, you guys, we have to find a way to free Lugia!" said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, but how?" asked Misty.  
  
"We have to try and melt the bars of Lugia's cage," Laura said suddenly. "We have to use our fire-types."  
  
"Right!" said Ash, taking out two Pokéballs. "Cyndaquil! Charizard!" Both fire Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"Go, Vulpix!" said Brock, sending out his fire-type. Laura still had her Rapidash at her side.  
  
"Use Flamethrower!" cried Laura, Ash, and Brock at the same time. Hot fire erupted from all four of the Pokémons' mouths. Lugia managed to shield itself as the flames made contact with the bars of the cage.  
  
"Our Pokémon just aren't causing enough damage to the cage!" said Brock. "We need more firepower!" As if on cue, a giant electric bolt came out of nowhere and struck the Ho-oh robot.  
  
"What was that?" exclaimed Jesse as the robot jolted on contact.  
  
"I dunno!" cried Meowth as he tried to cease control of the robot while in the air. Suddenly, two jets of fire shot at the cage that contained Lugia.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ash.  
  
"I think I know!" said Laura. "Rapidash, use Fire Spin on the cage bars again!" More fire shot out at the cage.  
  
"Cyndaquil, Charizard, use Flamethrower!" cried Ash.  
  
"You too, Vulpix!" said Brock. Six jets of fire were shot at the cage. The iron bars slowly began to melt under the heat.  
  
"Meowth, hurry up and get the Sacred Fire attack ready!" cried Jesse.  
  
"I can't!" said Meowth, struggling with the controls. "Dat electric bolt disabled da attack!"  
  
"So that means we're done for!" panicked James. The fire-types ceased fire and the bars of one side of the cage were melted away.  
  
"Lugia!" cried Laura. Lugia tried its best and stood up. Spreading open its wings, it flew out of its prison. It flapped its wings and floated above the Ho-oh robot.  
  
"Now, Lugia," said Laura. "If you can, use Aeroblast on that robot!" Lugia raised it's head, and launched the most powerful Aeroblast it could. The attack hit the Ho-oh robot head-on, causing it to explode.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" cried Jesse, James, and Meowth as they were hurled off into the sky.  
  
"Woooooooobbbbaaaaaaaaaa!!" cried Jesse's Wobbuffet, appearing out of it's Pokéball just as they disappeared into the clouds.  
  
"We did it!" cried Ash, triumphantly. Lugia landed down in front of Laura, and she hugged the legendary bird's neck tightly. Ash and Brock called back their fire Pokémon.  
  
"There's just one thing that puzzles me," said Misty. "Where did that electric bolt and that fire come from?" Laura looked up.  
  
"I think I know," she said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the brush, and a girl stepped out. She had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. A Meowth trotted at her side.  
  
"Kelly!" said Laura. "I just knew it was you who helped us."  
  
"Yep," said Kelly. "I couldn't just let your favorite Pokémon get captured like that."  
  
"Oh, you guys, this is my younger sister," Laura told Ash, Brock, and Misty. "Kelly, this is Ash, Brock, and Misty."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys," said Kelly with a wave.  
  
"Meow meowth!" said her Meowth happily. Suddenly, Lugia hissed in pain.  
  
"Master!" Lugia cried. It eyes closed it pain.  
  
"Lugia!" cried Laura. She knelt down next to Lugia's head. "It must have used up the last of its strength using that Aeroblast attack."  
  
"I saw a Pokémon Center not far from here," said Kelly, pointed off in a direction. "We'll have to hurry." Laura quickly called Lugia back into the Masterball. She also called back her Rapidash to the Fastball.  
  
"This way!" said Kelly, and ran off, Laura and the other behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinimegami: Was that good? I sure hope it was.  
  
Lugia: Don't worry so much.  
  
Jesse: Man, we were so close to capturing you.  
  
Lugia: Yah, well you didn't. ^.^  
  
James: You just wait! We'll get you one day!  
  
Lugia: *evil grin* Wanna bet?  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth: Ehehehehehehehehehe. *turn and run for their lives*  
  
Lugia: *flies after them*  
  
Shinimegami: Hey, by the way, I'm having a tiny bit of trouble thinking of what should happen next in the story. So, why don't you readers give me some ideas! I'd love to hear them in your reviews! Arigato! ^.^  
  
Everyone: Ja Ne! ^_____^ 


End file.
